The exemplary embodiments described herein relate to nonvolatile memory devices, program methods and precharge voltage boosting methods thereof, and memory systems including the nonvolatile memory devices.
Nonvolatile memory devices retain their stored data even when their power supply voltages are interrupted. Flash memories are a type of nonvolatile memory device. Since flash memories can electrically erase multiple stored data at the same time, they are widely used in computers and memory cards.
Flash memories are classified into NOR-type flash memories and NAND-type flash memories according to a configuration of connections between bit lines and memory cells. Since NOR-type flash memories have large current consumption, they have a disadvantage in high integration. However, the NOR-type flash memories have the advantage of high speed. Since NAND-type flash memories consume a small cell current compared with NOR-type flash memories, they have an advantage in high integration.